By the Light of the Moon
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – The world spins and all things must change. And sometimes even love can not be allowed to endure. Sasuke/Ino Lemon


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'Hands To Heaven' by Breathe.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – The world spins and all things must change. And sometimes even love can not be allowed to endure. (Sasuke/Ino) (Lemon)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: This far whenever I try and write a lemon for these two it always comes with a big side order of angst.

**Muse:** Don't pretend you don't like it that way.

Lamb: I won't, but I promise that one day I will give Sasuke and Ino a happy lemon.

**Muse:** No one go holding your breath.

_Dedi:_ I second that! Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Drunksonic,** because she is amazing and we love her, even when Lamb is giving her depressing fics to read. So, **Drunksonic,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Did you see the shiny moon?  
Turned into a black balloon,  
Just as you walked away from me,  
Did you see how hard I've tried?  
Not to show the pain inside,  
Just as you walked away from me,_

* * *

**By the Light of the Moon**

**It must be at least six months since he first saw her. Meeting her by chance some four years after he left The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and at first he was not able to connect the ice queen standing before him with the fangirl who had once doted on him. He had only the chance to whisper her name once, wonderingly, almost disbelievingly, before she was upon him.**

**For almost an hour they had fought and still to this day he does not know which of them would have won if the heated passion of intense battle had not in the end chosen to take a different path. Skin plastered with a combination of blood, sweat and mud, lying beneath him her body trembling as the last waves of ecstasy rolled though her. Uchiha Sasuke thought there was no sight more beautiful than that of the bare and naked body of Yamanaka Ino.**

**But that was then and this is now.**

_As I watch you move, across the moonlit room,  
There's so much tenderness in your loving,  
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve,  
God give me strength when I am leaving,  
_

I watch as you walk slowly towards me, almost hesitant in your steps as if you are afraid of what is to come. Moonlight turns your bare skin to pale silver and you seem to be no longer human but a ghostly spirit that walks the world night after night. How can I be expected to leave you? Only in the familiarity of your embrace do the tattered fragments of my life make any sense; and I have to leave this sanctuary to face the horror and distraction that have consumed the world.

You pause before me and reach out with one trembling hand, the lilac polish that adorns you nails barely visible in the half light. But you stop short of touching me, your fingers curl into your palm and fist, in a gesture of hopelessness and futility. I watch the progress of one crystalline tear as it escapes the pastille blue orb of your left eye and rolls over the soft curve of your cheek only to be lost in the corner of your mouth. In one swift move I close the distance that separates us and pull you close, loosing myself in the sensation of you body pressed tight to my own.

I hold you in my arms, wishing the world would leave us alone. Your thick soft hair tickles my nose, I don't move away but instead bury my head deeper in the silky silver/gold strands. I enjoy the silence, keeping you near me. I'd keep you with me forever if I could. You move, but only to nuzzle further into my embrace. The spark of pain that shot through me at your movement fades away as you place a soft kiss on my neck.

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray,  
That we'll be back together someday,  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress,  
Hold me in the darkness,  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness,  
You relieve my sadness,_

The softness of your body distracts me from my thoughts as I run my hands absently over your curves. Your arms tighten around my neck. I bury my hands in your hair, tugging slightly to pull your head back from me. I am content with the small distance because I know it will soon be closed again. You keep your eyes closed, and yet tears still managing to sneak out between your long sooty lashes.

I memorise your features, cataloguing the details in the space of my mind that is wholly devoted to you. The little crease between your manicured eyebrows that tells me you are upset. The small freckle on your temple that I so love to kiss. The stray hairs that fall into your face that annoy you to death when you are trying to force them into submission. The barely visible cleft on your chin that breaks the line of your jaw just slightly. The way your lips part just so when you succumb to the strength of your passion and break the silence.

_As we move to embrace, tears run down your face,  
I whisper words of love, so softly,  
I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane,  
Without your touch, life will be lonely,_

"Please," you whisper. I flinch as the words echo in the quiet, empty room. Any noise is unwelcome, malevolent. I press my lips against yours to silence you.

You fall against me. My gentleness and restraint are shattered. I tear my hands from your hair, and you whimper when a few of the ice blonde strands come with them. But you continue to kiss me, opening your mouth to my invasion. I take your mouth and so much more. My hands roam over your body roughly, following the curves to your breasts. I pull them back for the softest of caresses when you try to arch into my touch, greedily begging for more. I tease you deliberately until you rip your lips from mine and bite at my ear before whispering into it.

"Don't torment me tonight, I can't take it," you say.

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray,  
That we'll be back together someday,  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress,  
Hold me in the darkness,  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness,  
You relieve my sadness,_

My control is yet again taken from me, and I push you back toward our bed, shoved against the wall in the corner of the small room. You tumble to the cover-strewn mattress falling inelegantly and hitting one out flung arm on the headboard, I know you will be bruised come morning. You don't seem to care, though. You beckon me with your coquettish drop of eyes and a dip of your tongue to wet your bottom lip. I resist for an instant, again trying to remember each and every detail from this moment. You don't let me dally for long; you reach for my belt and yank me down to join you.

I see you opening your mouth to say something, but again I silence you with my own. I need the silence. I need the illusion. I pull my belt carefully from my pants and lay it aside. Then, the rest of my cloths join it, each piece of clothing folded deliberately. When I am naked, I lie down beside you, fitting our bodies together. You run your fingers through my hair – it has grown too long again – and kiss my jaw. I am aware of each movement, each caress, but I let you take control for a time.

Then, when I cannot take it any longer, I roll you swiftly onto your back and settle between your parted thighs. We fit together perfectly this way, also. I watch your face again as I enter you swiftly. We both need roughness tonight, to leave some reminder of our love in the harsh truth of morning. We move together in synchronised motion, each movement deliberate like the well-known steps of a well-known and beloved dance. I lean closer to you, allowing the heat to build up between our sweaty forms. I kiss your brow in feverish little pecks as we reach our pinnacle. With time comes perfection.

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress,  
Hold me in the darkness,  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness,  
You relieve my sadness,_

After we have rested together for a time, I feel your breathing deepen into slumber. I am left with the stillness; the treacherous, evanescent silence. You shift in my arms, and I feel unpleasantly chilled as the sweat cools on our still-entwined bodies. I exhale one more kiss on your sweet, familiar lips and carefully untangle my limbs from yours.

After I have cleaned up with the small basin and cloth on the dresser, the only other piece of furniture in the room, I dress efficiently. I glance back once more to see your features lit softly by the jealous moon as it, too, reaches for your radiance. I resolutely turn away and walk through the door, shutting and locking it soundlessly behind me. Soon pounding feet and screams and roars of rage will break the silence. I wish to relish the silence while it lingers. For in the morning it will be no more.

_Morning has come, another day,  
I must pack my bags and say goodbye, goodbye,_

But like all things must their time together came to an end.

The next time he will see her, she is completely changed. No longer the lover, known and familiar, that he held tightly in his arms, but now the warrior, the assassin known and feared throughout the whole of Fire Country. A kunoichi of Konoha, and that simple fact means that to him she must be one thing and one thing only. He is a shinobi of the Sound Village she therefor is his sworn enemy. And he hates it.

When they meet neither will hold back, each will fight with all the strength that their soul will give. No quarter will either give, it is in their nature to give their all when dealing with an enemy, even when that enemy was once a friend, or even more. Each blow they strike will be well aimed and true. For he is her death and she is his, and in their hearts both of them know this.

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress,  
Hold me in the darkness,  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness,  
You relieve my sadness,_

**Hours, maybe even days, later when the noise and heat of the battle is past, when the victorious saviours walk though the field of the dead looking for any sign of life, they will find them. Amid the carnage, on the blood soaked earth, they lie together almost as if they were simply sleeping, their skin looking so pale in the silvery moonlight. Her head is resting on his chest and his hand is draped loosely around her waist, only their wide starring eyes betray the fact that it is death and not sleep that has claimed them.**

**A ninja, in the black attire of the Konoha ANBU black ops falls to their knees beside the fallen pair. With one hand they rip off the china mask on, which has been painted, with elegant strokes, the proud face of an eagle revealing hair the colour of cherry-blossom and tear filled emerald eyes. While her other hand goes to check the pulses of first one and then the other, though her medical training has already told her that the life force has fled from them both.**

**Salt water runs in rivulets over the pale skin of her cheeks as she grieves for the loss of her friend and the lover who was never hers. And, fight it though she tries, behind the sorrow comes the flash of hatred, because even in death Uchiha Sasuke has chosen Yamanaka Ino over her.**

* * *

Lamb: (gives nervous laughs) Welcome to the angstfest? (is chased off be SasuIno fans waving pitchforks)

**Muse:** That'll teach her to lay off the angst for a bit.

_Dedi:_ Ya think?

**Muse:** Not really.

_Dedi:_ Me either, but **Drunksonic,** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
